


Hanahaki Honeymustard

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, angst flood to be exact, at least there’s lavender, hanahaki, how was that not a tag already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: The title says most of what you need to know. IDK





	Hanahaki Honeymustard

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at titling things, but I hope anyone who likes either of the things in the title enjoys this.

Who knew this disease could effect a skeleton? A rare disease that makes one start to cough up flowers if feelings of love are unrequited. It may be found in monsters, but one assumed lungs were a necessity. So who knew?

 

One thing’s for sure, before he began coughing them up himself, Stretch didn’t know.

 

But a few days after meeting and getting to know Red he started coughing up lavender. A flower meaning serenity, ironically.

 

He knew what this meant, but he was gonna try his damn hardest to hide it. He’d say to everyone it’s the result of him smoking. That it was finally coming to him to kick his ass.

 

And for the most part, others bought it.

 

He just wishes that was the case.

 

He tried to continue his life normally though, well aware that he’d likely dust at a young age now that this was happening. Each cough when in public had been masterfully covered and hidden like some morbid magic trick.

 

He’d still go through a week like Nothing was wrong. After all, he didn’t want anyone to worry or pity him.

 

He had gotten a few curious glances, though, from monsters that noticed the trail of lavender he left in the snow.

 

In fact, one of the two he never wanted to have to answer the question for asked about it.

 

“Papy? Why does there seem to be flowers around you all the time?”

 

Shit. Stretch wasn’t ready for this. Still, he chuckled a bit.

 

“There is? Haven’t noti-“ his words were interrupted by a coughing fit. One he couldn’t cover in time.

 

The shock on Blueberry’s face was more than enough for him.

 

And unfortunately, he didn’t know what to say as Blueberry slowly sat down next to Stretch.

 

They sat in silence for a bit as Stretch flicked the petals off of his lap. Eventually, Blueberry spoke.

 

“How... how long have you been doing that?” He had obvious hesitance and nervousness to his voice.

 

Stretch, however, had none as he responded with “well... how long have we known Red?”

 

It didn’t take long for Blueberry to understand, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

 

“Oh no, Papy! W-we need to get this fixed, ASAP!”

 

“No.” Stretch said, a little too quickly for comfort.

 

“Bu-but Papy...”

 

“Sans, ever since the first petal came out, my decision was made.”

 

Blueberry sat there, leaving them both in silence for a bit. Stretch didn’t need to look up to know his brother was crying.

 

“Th-then what are you go-gonna do?” Was what was finally choked out.

 

Stretch looked his brother over. It was clear that more tears than what he could see were building up. He got up and gave him a big hug.

 

“I’m gonna live the best I can with what’s left of my-“ He had a coughing fit, getting lavender on the floor, before finishing. “Left of my life.”

 

Blueberry sat there in the hug for a while before pulling away, a serious look on his face.

 

“What? What is it?”

 

Blueberry took a deep breath before saying “You should be with him.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Blueberry shakes his head vigorously. “He’s the one you love, a-and love is a much more positive emotion than any others!”

 

Stretch went to argue, but Blueberry interrupted with a simple. “I will not accept a no, Papy.”

 

A sigh left the younger one, followed by a coughing fit. “A-alright, then what do you propose I do about getting to him?”

 

Blueberry didn’t need a lot of think time, and before he could even register what happened he was at Red’s house.

 

He knocked on the door a few times and coughed in his hand. He was just about to bail when the door opened.

 

“Oh, Stretch. What’re you doing here?” Of course it was Red even. No bailing for him.

 

He sighs and smiles lightly. “Just wanted to visit. Am I allow-“ he held back a cough before finishing the question. “Am I allowed in?”

 

There was a bit of a hesitation, but ultimately Red nodded. “Yeah, come in.”

 

Stretch entered the house. It was quiet. Quieter than usual.

 

“Some people seem to be missing...” he said, a small cough escaping after the words.

 

Red looked at him odd but then realized what he meant. “Oh, yeah Boss and the kid are out. They’ll be back later.”

 

Stretch nodded, trying to not cough yet again. “Alright. Guess we’ll just hang out.”

 

And that’s what was done for a decent amount of time. Sure, Stretch needed to hide a lot of petals and lavender blossoms, but overall uneventful.

 

Until, that is, Red finally spoke up. “Ok, buddy, why do ya keep coughing?”

 

Stretch almost shot upright at the question. “It’s probably just a cold, Red. Lighten u-“

 

Unfortunately a large coughing fit interrupted him. A large, uncovered fit with lavender covering the floor as he went.

 

“H-heh, guess that lie is out the win-window...” he said with forced humor.

 

“Holy shit dude how does that even work?” Red asked astonished.

 

Stretch sighed in response, not having an answer. The two of them sit there for a bit before Red continues. “Why the fuck are you here then?”

 

“H-here’s where I wanna be...” Stretchsaid weakly. He’s sure it was just getting worse. “Granted, might not’ve been the best idea.”

 

“No shit. Go get it fixed.” Red said simply.

 

Stretch shook his head as he pulled out a blossom from his mouth. “It doesn’t work often for monsters that have a respiratory system, I doubt I’ll have a successful go. Besides, I wouldn’t wanna forget them, which is a side effect.”

 

Red huffed in reply. “I guess, but I say fuck em. Clearly they’re not worth your time if they’re causing you this much pain!”

 

“Red, please...”

 

“No, I’m serious! You’re fucking dying and this guy,”

 

“Red, stop...”

 

“He doesn’t seem to know or care!”

 

“Red, you’ve gotta...”

 

“I mean, you’re the best friend I’ve had and I’m losing you cause of a jerk!”

 

Stretch has an insanely strong coughing fit. Flowers, with very little loose petals, all exit his ribcage both through his mouth and his chest itself.

 

Once done he was shaking a bit. Red spoke “The fuck was that?”

 

It took a few moments before Stretch could respond. “A really bad one, obviously.”

 

“Ok, but why? I just spoke my mind of the situation and mentioned-“

 

“It’s you, Red.”

 

Red froze for a bit. “W...wha-“

 

“The cause of the lavender is you.”

 

Red sat there astonished. “I mean, shit. I don’t completely take back what I said but Stretch you know-“

 

He nods and cuts Red off. “Yes! I know you don’t do romantic, lovey-dovey shit! You’ve said that-“ he clears his throat a bit. “Said that since early on us knowing each other.”

 

Red just stares at Stretch. “And you think your memories of me are more important than your life?” He asks in more disbelief than anything. “Stretch, y’got friends and an amazing brother at your house! I’m not more important than them!”

 

“You are to me...” Stretch said weakly, knowing what type of response and reaction it would cause.

 

“Gross.” Red said aloud as Stretch starts coughing violently. “Ah, geez! Sorry!”

 

In between petals, Stretch let out a shaky “You’re fine, you’re... you’re fine.”

 

“Bullshit I’m fine! I’m the one who’s killing you slowly! But fine! If you don’t want it removed professionally, I’ll do it myself!”

 

Despite Stretch’s protests, Red proceeded to remove the ill one’s jacket and shirt. “Let’s see the dama-“ he interrupted himself upon seeing the situation.

 

Inside his ribcage was a small yet voluminous lavender plant. It’s whole look seemed pretty, but the big problem was very apparent; it was growing from his SOUL.

 

“Well, this actually seems fucking easy! I just gotta root up the plant.” He reaches out and grabs a root. The brush against the SOUL caused the plants roots to tighten around.

 

“No, no Red stop! It hurts!” He says between chokes on expelled petals. Red stopped once he caught what was being said. “It’s not worth it.”

 

“But this isn’t fucking fair! You’re the only-“

 

“DON’T!” Stretch coughs a bit after shouting. “Don’t say the word. It’s just... just making it worse.”

 

Red shakes his head. “I don’t got any other words for it or any other feelings than that. But I still don’t want you to die!”

 

Stretch just laughs weakly, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. “Red... I’m sure even if that works, the result will be a confused and scared me in a world different than the one I know. Of course there’s also the chance of that just killing me.”

 

Red grasps at his head, fingers brushing the crack in his skull. “But... but I gotta help you out! I mean, sure, I don’t l... lo... have those feelings for you, but I still care about you!”

 

A little more growth in the plant. More coughing from Stretch. “Red... while it seems to be... not be better as we go... I want... I want you to keep talking to me.”

 

He shook his head violently. “I’m not gonna let you die, damnit!” Another crack in his SOUL.

 

“Red, I don’t have much time left. We both can tell.” Stretch said with a shaky voice. “Please...”

 

So, Red did. The two of them talked about random topics for a while, until a massive coughing fit hit Stretch. The fit caused him to fall to the ground and curl up.

 

Red repositioned Stretch, only for a piece of the taller skeleton to fall apart in his hands. A weak, half-hearted laugh left Stretch as he tried to make a joke. “What’s the diagnosis, doc?”

 

Red made a sad laugh more out of discomfort than anything.

 

“Y-you’re crumbling up in my hands, good sir. There’s nothing more I can do... I’m sorry.”

 

Stretch let out a weak laugh, then spoke again, his voice a whisper. “Hey, Red?”

 

He couldn’t reply; Red felt as if he was losing a second brother, so he just nodded in acknowledgment.

 

As he finishes dusting, Stretch’s last words are a whispered “I’m glad I met you...”

 

He looks at the scene in front of him sobbing. As per usual, his clothes remained, but that wasn’t all.

 

Laying in the dust was the small lavender plant.

 

 

It wasn’t hard for Edge and Frisk to piece together what happened. Edge want to tell the news to Blueberry and Frisk helped Red calm enough for him to clean up the remains.

 

And, to this day, Red still has a lavender plant growing in his room. While it may not have been romantic, the love was still real.


End file.
